Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an element thereof, and more particularly to an electronic display module and a display panel thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic display module is an optoelectronic device able to transfer electric signals into visible images so that human beings can see the information contained in the electronic signals. Recently, liquid-crystal displays, and organic electro luminescence displays have gained great in popularity.
Because of their slimness, low power consumption and low radiation, these image-display devices have been widely used in portable electronic devices such as desktop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones, and are even gradually replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and conventional TVs
To satisfy the various requirements of portable electronic products, manufacturers have to concern themselves with the external appearance of the products, so as to install various elements within the limited internal space of the products. However, at present, such products have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.